Trily Interupted
by Foofightersbabe1
Summary: formily "partly in love". Thank you mooboohoo2 for the title. Summary inside because it won't let me write alot of words on here. Major OOCs Trily, because I love Trily. GO TRILY! This is now a horror aswell as a drama and Romance. Gets good! Chapter 23up
1. Break up

PARTLY IN LOVE  
  
A T/L STORY! And a bit of R/L. but not that much. Just at the start of the story.  
  
SUMMARY: RFR IS FALLING APART! Ray is moving away to California in the states leaving his best friends and his girlfriend Lily Randall. based in their junior year. What will happen between Travis and Lily since Ray left?  
  
*************  
  
"I'm question mark and I am wondering... what if you are about to lose one of your best friends or boyfriend/girlfriend because they are moving what would you do? We'll start taking your calls after this Song by Kittie. One of Shady Lane's personal favorites." sixteen year old Robbie aka Question mark said as Travis aka Smog played 'Paperdoll' by Kittie.  
  
Lily aka Shady Lane took off her head phones and sat quietly not looking at her boyfriend of two years, Ray aka Pronto. Everyone was quiet.  
  
"So how long until you move?" Travis finally broke the silence.  
  
"Two weeks." Ray said quietly. "So I won't be here when school starts."  
  
"You know we're going to miss you." Robbie tried to smile, but failed terribly.  
  
"I know. I'm going to miss you all too." Ray said kissing Lily on the side of the head. "Love you, beautiful."  
  
Travis watched this with jealousy. He always liked Lily. And he was kinda happy that Ray was moving even though he found it wrong.  
  
"Love you, too." Lily whispered putting back on her head phones as the song ended. She suddenly went back to being the same old Shady Lane. "Hello, Roscoe! You were just listening to Kittie's 'Paperdoll'. One of my personal favorites. We are now taking your calls on Question Marks' question. We now have..." Lily turned to see what Travis writen on the chalk board. "....Ted."  
  
"I....I...was actually heart broken when Ed moved. I...still am." Ted almost cried.  
  
"Ted. Ed didn't move. He's at home sick with the flu. He's had it all summer." Ray told Ted.  
  
"He...he...he hasn't?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Oh. Thanks." Ted hung up.  
  
"Okay, well lets take our next caller.....'Randa. Hello Randa."  
  
"Hi, yea. My boyfriend is actually moving. Which sucks because we haven't really been able to be together."  
  
"Oh, well, we're sorry about that. My boyfriend is actually moving too. I'm heart broken about that." Lily smiled. "Thanks for your call Randa."  
  
"Um actually can I tell him I love him over the radio because I know he listens to you."  
  
"Sure, Randa." Lily said slowly.  
  
"I love you and I'll miss you Ray." Randa then hung up. Lily eyes widen looking at Ray with pure hate growing in her eyes. Travis knew this and quickly spoke up.  
  
"We'll be back and take more calls after this song 'About a girl'. by Nirvana" Travis said quickly turning on the song.  
  
"You weren't going to tell me about Randa, if that's her name?" Lily said with an icy voice.  
  
"L..L..Lily. It's not me. It's Ray Palaski."  
  
"Ray, RAY'S GAY!" Lily screamed. "He's been out of the since sophmore year. He's dating Ted for God sake!"  
  
"What?!" Robbie excimed looking up. "I had my locker next to him (Ted) since Freshman year."  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Lily yelling at Ray.  
  
"I never thought he was like that. Sometimes he slapped me on the butt his towel in P.E. but I just thought he was messing around. Oh God!" Robbie said to himself.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME RAY! BUT INSTEAD YOU WERE FUCKING A GIRL BEHIND MY BACK! WHY! IS IT BECAUSE I REFUSE TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" Lily started to cry. "You piece of scum!" Lily then got her things and ran out.  
  
"Um I am sorry but we aren't going to be able to continue this coversation. So we are going to leave you with my personal playlist." Travis said quickly turning on his playlist. And chasing after Lily.  
  
Ray had already ran after her before Travis and was standing in the parking lot. Watching Lily drive off.  
  
"There goes my ride." Ray said quietly.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Travis asked angrily.  
  
"I don't know man. I seriously don't know. I know I love her thou. I wasn't going to continue with her..."  
  
"Who Lily? Or Randa?"  
  
"Randa? Her names not Randa. It's Kelsey. We hooked up twice. I don't even know why she is saying I'm her boyfriend 'cause I'm not. I'm going to jet. Bye." Ray said sadly walking off.  
  
***  
  
"You expected Lily to be here to say goodbye?" Travis said coldly the day that Ray was spose to move.  
  
"Yea. I did." Ray said sadly. He then turned to Robbie. "Give her this. Please."  
  
"Sure." Robbie took the envolope Ray had pulled out of his pocket.  
  
"Ray, time to go." His mom called getting in the car.  
  
"Well this is good bye." Ray sighed giving his two best friends hugs goodbye. "Tell Lily I am sorry and I love her."  
  
"We will." Robbie nodded as they watched Ray get into the car and his dad drove off.  
  
*********  
  
End of chapter 1. 


	2. Wishing apon a star

Partly in love  
  
Okay well I am doing good. 3 reviews. One was a flamer. And it angered me. I don't really care about flamers but for some reason this angered me.  
  
Someone: I know how Ray acts. Ok? You don't have to tell the me that this is the stupidest story you have ever read because see that puts a person down. If you don't lie the story don't review. Ok? Go on your damn business and don't review for any of my stories again.

--------  
  
Travis had a hard time meditating the night before school started up again. He hadn't seen or talked to Lily in three weeks and he was getting worried. Usually when Lily was upset with Ray she always went to him and she hasn't spoken to anyone.  
  
"Lily, where are you?" Travis said softly giving up meditating and went to his window. "Are you okay?"  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Travis heart skipped hoping it was Lily, but it was only Robbie.  
  
"Hey, Travis." Robbie said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, hey, Robbie." Travis said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Hoped it was Lily?"  
  
"Actually yea I did. Do you think she is ok? I mean we haven't seen her in three weeks." Travis asked.  
  
"Travis, Ray cheated on her. She isn't okay. She had her heartbroken. She needs time to heal."  
  
"I still have a right to be worried. She's one of my best friends..."  
  
"And your love interest."  
  
"W-w-w-what?"  
  
"Travis, I know you liked her since Freshman year." Robbie sighed. "I see the way you looked at Lily and Ray when they were together. You're in love with her."  
  
"I am." Travis found himself saying. "But I don't know what to do. She's all I can think about. She over runs my thoughts. I love my best friend. I feel wierd about it."  
  
Lily sat on her roof with her guitar playing on of her favorite songs that she listened endlessly to for the past three weeks. She listened to it so much she knew every word and how to play it as good as the singer, Michelle Branch.  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on toThe one thing that I tried to hold on toAnd when the stars fallI will lie awakeYou're my shooting star  
  
Lily sighed as she finished the song. She stopped crying over Ray a day earlier and had enough strength to get on her roof and play her guitar.  
  
Lily looked up at the sky and stared at the stars. They gave her modivation, they made her smile. She started to play her own beat and sing her own song.  
  
Falling for you was a mistake waiting to happen  
I thought there was love instead there was pain  
I finally realsed myself from this pain, the pain  
of loving you.  
  
Lily couldn't sing anymore. She just sighed at stared up at the stars. She still couldn't believe Ray would do that to her. After all these years he did that to her. She really needed to get over him.  
  
She just sighed and continued to play her guitar as the sunset and the stars began to show. Lily then looked up and saw the first star.  
  
"star light star bright first star i see tonight wish i may wish i might have the wish i wish tonight. I wish I can find someone who truly loves me and won't break my heart." Lily whispered as she continued to play he guitar.  
  
-------

Sorry for such a short and probably crappy chapter. Well thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. And we'll have a party.  
  
-Starts to get a party ready with Jet 'Cold hard Bitch' playing in the background.-


	3. Super Lily

Partly in love  
  
Enjoying it so far? Hope you are. Oh yea I don't own RFR or Travis. I wish I owned the beautiful Travis Strong. But if my boyfriend hears about that he'll kill me. So yea. I love you baby!  
  
P.S. I might have changed the color of lily's hair but only bits of it. It is still the trademark Blonde. And thank you Robin for telling me the right way. You get forty bonus pionts.

---------

Travis slowly walked into Roscoe High School thinking about a certain blonde. 'I hope she came to school. She hates missing the first day of school.' Travis thought as he walked to the Attendiance office to get his schedule and locker number for the year.  
  
"Travis!" A voice called from behind him. He shuddered slightly. It was Audrey.  
  
"Hello, Audrey." Travis said cooly getting his schedule and locker combo as the burnette caught up to him.  
  
"How was your summer?" She asked with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"It was fine." Travis head for his locker.  
  
"Mine was okay. I met this wonderful guy. He reminded me alot of you." Audrey smiled. "And that's when I kinda realized....."  
  
"No, Audrey. I don't want to get back together. Please leave me alone." Travis said quickly stopping so Audrey couldn't find out where his locker was.  
  
"What?" Audrey asked stunned.  
  
"You heard me. Leave me alone." Travis said walking away from a stunned Audrey.  
  
"I'll get you back, Travis my love. And you will love me again." Audrey whispered as she walked the other way. 

----

The morning went on as boring as can be. Travis had no classes with Lily or Robbie, but sadly one with Audrey. Finally lunch came around and Travis went to the cafeteria where him and the others (him and Robbie) planned to meet if they had no classes togethers. He noticed some girl with blonde hair with Black streks sitting down at the table where him and Robbie were spose to meet. He had to do a double take to realize who that is.  
  
"Lily?!" Travis asked sitting in front of her.  
  
"Hey Travis." Lily smiled that familar smile that made Travis shudder. "What's up?"  
  
"What did you do to you hair? And you're wearing black eyemake up." Travis gapped at her.  
  
"Well, I thought I might have a small change for Junior year. I mean I thought 'hell, I'll try black hair.' and I borrowed some blackeyeliner and eyeshadow from my cousin Daisy." Lily said happily. Travis just stared at her. "Being the old Lily Randall reminds me of what Ray loved and I don't want to be that anymore. So this is the new Lily Randall mixed with the old Lily Randall to make Super Lily."  
  
"Well I am going to miss the old Lily, but I'll be just a fine with Super Lily." Travis couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"So what's your classes after Lunch." Lily grinned changing the subject as she pulled her schedule out of her purse/book bag. "I have Photo, History, English."  
  
"I have Photo, too. Which History Teacher?"  
  
"Bredons."  
  
"Okay. And I have Trints. Which English Teacher?"  
  
"Walters."  
  
"Same. Where's Robbie?"  
  
"I saw him last period in Calculaus, but I haven't seen him since." Lily answered.  
  
"So he saw your new look?"  
  
"Yea. He thinks I am trying to change something that can't be changed." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well it's good that there is still some of the old Lily still in there somewhere. We would be lost without her." Travis smiled.  
  
"That's sweet, Travis." Lily lightly touched his hand with her own. Travis hoped that she didn't notice him crossing his legs to hide an erection wanting to happen. "So how has you three weeks without me been?"  
  
"Ok. I worried myself most of the time about wether you were okay or not."  
  
"That's sweet Travis." Lily smiled. "So, do you have any classes with Robbie? Where ever he is."  
  
"None so far. But we still have three more classes." Travis answered. "Are we going to get lunch?"  
  
"No, not hungry. You know that always on the first day of school I don't eat." Lily answered.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot." 

------

You gonna review? Hope you do. I have cheese for you. 


	4. HIM

Partly in Love  
  
I am glad you people like my stories so much. And Slayer2003 I love your story, because I love Trily. And thanks I shouldn't worry about those dumb flamers, because I have enough ppl who like my story and those ppl are just dumb.  
  
Oh And moi. That was a flamer. I chose to have 2 Rays in my story. OK? OK.  
  
And Mary Elizibeth Gilmore thank you for the review. And I will e-mail you soon I promise you.  
  
Read Slayer2003's story Not Even An Ocean. Really good.  
  
WARNING: If you do not like HIM I advise you not to read this chapter, because it has two or three HIM lyrics. If you don't know who HIM is go buy 'Razorblade Romance' Or download these three songs or one of them You will like him I know it. And if u like HIM already then you'll like this chapter.  
  
------  
  
Lily got to the station twenty minutes before she was suppose to. So she began to set up for that days show. As she was doing that she looked over at Ray's old headset and seat. Tears started to build up alittle bit as she picked up the headset. She told herself that she wouldn't cry over him.  
  
"Lily?" Travis' voice spoke up. Lily jumped and sat the headset back down.  
  
"Travis! Hey. What are you doing here so early?" Lily said quickly blinking the tears away.  
  
"I am always here this early. Usually it gives me some time to meditate on the happenings of the day and calms me before the show." Travis explained. "Plus I just got a new CD to put on the playlists."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"HIM." Travis said simply taking 'Razorblade Romance' out of his bag. "There is one song that I find quite interesting. I'm putting that one on my play list."  
  
"Well, We have thirty minutes 'til Robbie gets here. Lets hear it." Lily sat in her chair and Travis went to his booth to put the CD in. He put in 'Right here in my arms'.  
  
She is smiling like heaven is down on earth  
Sun is shining so bright on her  
And all her wishes have finally come true  
And her heart is weeping.  
This happiness is killing her.  
  
She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
  
She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
  
She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
  
So hard she's trying  
But her heart won't turn to stone... oh no  
She keeps on crying  
But I won't leave her alone  
She'll never be alone  
  
She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
  
She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go

She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
  
[bridge]  
  
And she'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
  
She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
  
She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
  
She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go......  
  
Lily smiled as the song ended. And then turned to Travis. Who turned out was watching her carefully.  
  
"I love the song. What is it called?" Lily smiled.  
  
"Right here in my arms." Travis answered reading the back.  
  
"Wow. It's an awsome song." Lily smiled again. She then got up and took the CD case away from Travis and read it. "Put on.....Razorblade Kiss."  
  
"Okay. Coming right up." Travis turned the CD to track nine.  
  
I taste death in every kiss we share  
Every sundown seems to be the last we have  
Your breath on my skin has the scent of our end  
I'm drunk on your tears, Baby, can't you see it's hurting

Mmhhh mmmhhhh

Every time we touch we get closer to heaven  
And at every sunrise our sins are forgiven  
Uh.uh  
You on my skin this must be the end  
The only way you can love me ist to hurt me again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
  
Your love is a razorblade kiss  
Sweetest is the taste from your lips  
Your love is a razorblade kiss  
Sweetest is the taste from your lips  
  
Oh the taste from your lips, my Darling  
Taste from your lips, oh my Love

Only inside I'm free  
I'm tired of waiting  
You've got to let me dream  
Inside Baby  
I'm not afraid to feel  
I want your to love me  
Cause you are the one  
Cause you are the one  
Cause you are the one  
  
Your love is a razorblade kiss  
Sweetest is the taste from your lips  
Your love is a razorblade kiss  
Sweetest is the taste from your lips  
  
Your love is a razorblade kiss  
Sweetest is the taste from your lips  
Your love is a razorblade kiss  
Sweetest is the taste from your lips  
  
"Wow again. These are really good. Can I have this one on my play list?" Lily asked smiling on Travis again making his stomach flip.

"Yea." Travis nodded.  
  
-------  
  
So what did y'all think? Good? Bad? Needs work? Oh well. Give me a nice review and I'll give you 'special' cake. -Wink-


	5. Always

Partly in Love.  
  
Hope you like this chapter.  
  
-----  
  
"Hello Rascoe. This is Question Mark and I am wondering. Is it possible to find love in a friend and not ruin a relationship as friends? What do you think Smog?" Robbie started off the show.  
  
"Well, I think that if both people both have those feelings toward each other then you don't lose a friend but you gain a lover and a friend." Travis said thoughtfully.  
  
"Shady?"  
  
"Well, I think it is impossible for friends to fall in love without screwing up the friendship. Because what if you break up? Then your realationship toward each other as friends are ruined." Lily sighed.  
  
"Thank you Shady, and Smog. What do you people think? We'll take your calls after this short break." Travis then turned on 'This Love' by Maroon 5.  
  
-------  
  
Later Lily ad Travis decided to do something they haven't done in a while. Work on Lily's songs in the studio after Robbie left. Lily strummed at her guitar as Travis got her mike ready to record.  
  
"Trav. I really don't have any songs that I wrote myself so I was wondering if I could do a cover."  
  
"Do what ever you want Lily. It is up to you to do what ever feels right." Travis smiled. "Okay the mic is ready."  
  
Lily then started to play the beat to 'Always' by Blink-182.  
  
I've been here before a few times  
  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me  
  
So here I am I'm trying  
  
So here I am are you ready  
  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
  
Always  
  
Kiss you taste you all night  
  
Always  
  
And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
  
I'm so sick of fights I hate them  
  
Lets start this again for real  
  
So here I am I'm trying  
  
So here I am are you ready  
  
So here I am I'm trying  
  
So here I am are you ready  
  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
  
Always  
  
Kiss you taste you all night  
  
Always  
  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
  
Always  
  
Kiss you taste you all night  
  
Always  
  
I've been here before a few times  
  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
  
Always  
  
Kiss you taste you all night  
  
Always  
  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
  
Always  
  
Kiss you taste you all night  
  
Always  
  
Travis pressed stop on the the recorder.  
  
"Wow. That sounded even better than the original one." Travis smiled coming out of his booth.  
  
"No it's not. It was good, but not compared to the original." Lily smiled. "Lets spend the night together Friday night."  
  
"What?" Travis' heart took a leap.  
  
"Yea. Like we did last year. You know stay here. Talk like we did. I miss that."  
  
"Why'd we stop?"  
  
"Ray got jealous. He didn't like the fact that you and I got so close." Lily sighed.  
  
"Because of what happened in Freshman year?" Travis said remembering the two small incidents where him and Lily kissed making him cheat on Audrey. He liked her more than he ever did since then.  
  
"Yea, that's probably it." Lily blushed tucking a strand of blond/black hair behind her ear. "So, Friday night?"  
  
"Yea. Friday night." Travis smiled.  
  
"I should get going. I'm supose to meet up with Daisy at her house and borrow some of her clothes." Lily got up and got her things.  
  
"Borrowing clothes now?" Travis laughed.  
  
"Hey. She ain't a full out goth as you may think. She dresses like me she just has some really cool clothes my mom wouldn't let me buy. Bye Travis." Lily then left.  
  
"Bye, Lily." Travis smiled as she left.  
  
-----  
  
Sorry it is soo sucky. But please don't hate me. 


	6. Friday night

Partly in love.  
  
Rily-Fan thank you for the compliment. And yea I need to work on getting the characters down. I have a hard time with that because I haven't studied them much (though I watch the show like almost every chance I get, Which is all the time). I am going to start studying them more. Thank you for all the reviews.  
  
---------  
  
"Travis! Wait up!" Travis heard the beautiful voice of his love that Friday at school. He had just finished going to his locker and was heading toward his final class of the day.  
  
"Lily. Hey!" Travis smiled stopping and waiting for her. "What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure that we are still on for tonight. Because I bought lots of junk food. And borrowed my mom's portable dvd player." Lily smiled catching up to him. Her hair was crimped, she had on a black homemade 'heart breaker' top on, with (to Robbie's and Travis' surprise) a red plaided skirt with fishnets and black knew high boots.  
  
"Yep. We are still on. What movies are you bringing?"  
  
"Um, I have 10 things I hate about you, Once apon a time in Mexico, and Rocky horror Picture show." Lily answered. "Sounds good to you?"  
  
"Yea. It does."  
  
"Awsome. Well got to get to class. See you at the studio." Lily waved as she headed the other way.  
  
"Lily!" Travis called after her. Lily turned around. "We have English together."  
  
"OH! Sorry." Lily blushed walking back to him and they walked back to class.  
  
-------  
  
"Travis." Lily asked as she had her head laid on his stomach as they stared up at the ceiling that night.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Is it possible to fall in love so quick after getting your heart broken?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason." Lily said quickly.  
  
"Actually there is a reason. I know you Lily. There is a reason." Travis smiled.  
  
"Well I think I am starting to love someone again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yea." Lily sat up. "I loved him before I got with Ray. I mean I liked him alot. Then Ray asked me out and I thought that he didn't like me because he never asked me out. I just started to get these feeling for him again."  
  
"Do I know him?" Travis sat up as well.  
  
"Actually yea. You do." Lily blushed.  
  
"Well. Maybe if you tell me I can probably can help you."  
  
"Well I kissed him before. He is a really good kisser."  
  
"You kissed him before?"  
  
"Yea. Back in Freshman year." Lily blushed even more. "I want to kiss him again."  
  
"Then why don't you?" Travis smiled realizing she meant him.  
  
"Well. I'm not sure if he'll like it." Lily let out a small laugh. "I mean. I've been friends with him since freshman year. He's one of my best friends."  
  
"Well maybe you should try. You don't know if he'll like it or not." Travis said sweetly.  
  
Lily just blushed and did a small laugh. She looked down at her navy blue pajama bottoms. She bite her lower lip as if to think about something. Travis studied her for a few seconds, before he took two fingers and lifted her chin up. They're eyes met.  
  
"Lily. I know who you are talking about." Travis whispered. Lily blushed even more. "And I'm sure he won't mind you kissing him again."  
  
"Really?" Lily smiled licking her lips.  
  
"Yea." Travis nodded. Lily then leaned in and kissed Travis' lips softly. Travis deepened the kiss.  
  
"I love you, Lily." Travis whispered when they broke apart. "I always have."  
  
"I love you, too, Travis." Lily kissed him again.  
  
-------  
  
How was that?! how was that! 


	7. Next morning

Partly in Love  
  
------  
  
Lily woke up the next morning in Travis' arms. She smiled to herself as she got up and went into the sound booth to change from her pajamas to her regular clothes. She then took her guitar and strummed it lightly as Travis slept peacefully in his sleeping bag.  
  
"Finally after all these years you are mine, Finally after all these tears you are mine, Finally after all we been through you are mine, You find something no one else can find. The way to my heart which to me is so grand, How was it you to find that one key that no one ever thought exsited. Finally after all these years you are mine, Finally after all these tears you are mine, Finally after all we been through you are mine.." Lily started to sing.  
  
"That is really good." Travis said now lieing on his stomach watching her. Lily jumped.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Travis! You scared me." Lily scolded him jokingly.  
  
"Sorry." Travis laughed getting up and going to Lily. "Morning." Travis lightly kissed her lips.  
  
"Morning." Lily then scrunched her nose. "Ew! Morning breath."  
  
"Sorry again." Travis smiled. "But you have it too."  
  
Lily giggled as she sat her guitar down and went to her bag before pulling out some mouthwash. "Always come prepared." Lily tossed it to Travis who took a swig of it before he handed it back to Lily. She took a swig and cleaned her mouth of morning breath.  
  
"Now can I kiss you without you saying morning breath?" Travis asked as Lily went over to him and kissed his lips softly. "Good Morning."  
  
"Good morning. Really good morning." Lily giggled again as she started to snuggle her nose into Travis' neck.  
  
"Oh, Lily. Please don't." Travis moaned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that makes me want to do things that I bet you wouldn't want to do so early in our relationship." Travis paused for a second. "If we have a relationship. Do we?"  
  
"Yes, we do. We always have. We just never got to express it to each other." Lily smiled as she continued to snuggle her nose into his neck.  
  
"Lily." Travis said again. "Please don't."  
  
"Why? It is soo fun. Just waiting to see your reaction." Lily giggled as she continued.  
  
"I mean it Lily." Travis said again.  
  
"Ok." Lily stopped rather reluctantly. "What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know." He looked up at the RFR clock. "12:30."  
  
"Want to get some lunch?" Lily asked. "Mickey's?"  
  
"Let me get dressed."  
  
"I'll clean up." Lily started to fold the sleeping bags and took them out to her car. When she got back Travis was all dressed picking up the DVDs. "Ah. I missed it."  
  
"Haha." Travis laughed putting the movies in a duffelbag with the portable DVD player. "Ready?"  
  
"Yup. We gonna come back right?"  
  
"Of course. I got to get my car."  
  
"You mean the peice of junk that you have to drive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
-------  
  
What do ya'll think? hehehehehehehehehehehehe What did you think of the poem or song? Tell me. Please! 


	8. In the tech booth

Partly in love  
  
Thanks for the review(s) yall. It will seem like Travis and Lily do it, but they don't! they do other things. So this might go a little NC-17 almost.  
  
------  
  
Later after going to Mickey's Travis and Lily went back to the station to get Travis' car, but wound up in the tech booth making out. Travis sat her on the table where he usually sat CDs and stuff.  
  
Lily as soon as she was on the table wrapped her legs around Travis' waist. Travis then moved his lips to Lily's neck and kissed it. Lily moaned as he sucked on her soft skin. Slowly Travis' hand crept up Lily's shirt and began to message her breast making Lily moan even more. His other hand moved to her pants.  
  
"May I?" Travis asked looking into Lily's eyes. Lily nodded and Travis undid her pants. He then pushed his hand under Lily's panties and began to finger her with two fingers making Lily gasp. He felt her wet tightness around his fingers as he moved in and out of her in a rhythm.  
  
Lily moved her hand down to Travis's jeans and undid the zipper without asking. Before she was able to put her hands into the pants she orgasmed on Travis' fingers from the pleasure. He took his fingers out of her and licked them clean. Lily looked at him as she pushed him away little and got up. She then pushed him into his chair and kneeled in front of him.  
  
Travis watched as Lily pulled 'Little Travis' out and began to suck on it. "Lily....." Travis breath quickened as he moaned her name. He didn't want her to do this to him because it was to soon in the relationship but he did finger her so he shouldn't stop her thou it was wrong.  
  
Without warning Travis let go into Lily's mouth. She must have not been expecting this because she started coughing and gagging. Though she loved the taste of Travis this was new to her. Lily never had given anyone head before. She knew right then she want to do it to Travis, but she wasn't expecting him to cum in her mouth.  
  
"Oh Lily! I am so sorry. I couldn't keep it in." Travis tried to apologize but Lily waved him off.  
  
"It's okay. I should have been ready for it." Lily laughed licking her lips. She looked at the clock. "Oh I should get home." Lily got up and did up her pants.  
  
"Oh, OK." Travis nodded putting 'Little Travis' back in his pouch. Lily then sat on his lap and kissed him hard.  
  
"Come over tonight. My mom isn't going to be home." Lily whispered.  
  
"Oh Lily what we did just now...." Travis started.  
  
"No. Not to do that. To just be together." Lily giggled. Then she kissed him again. "Be over around eight."  
  
"OK." Travis smiled as Lily left. He sat there for a few minutes before he got up and went home himself.

-----  
Please don't get mad at me because I kinda rushed them in. Because I needed to hurry because the drama is starting soon. So no flamers please OR FEEL MY WRATH! LOL R/R bye.


	9. Interruption and threats

Partly in love.  
  
NO ONE LOVES ME! WHAAAAAA! I only got two reviews. I feel unloved. Tear river ocean floods the world  
  
-----  
  
Lily did a quick look in the mirror and made sure her hair was perfect before going down stairs to get the door. Travis was standing there with a white rose in there. He handed her the flower  
  
"Thank you Travis." Lily smiled kissing him and then letting him in. "Want to come up to my room?"  
  
"Sure." Travis had never been in Lily's room before except for the time Ray talked him into going on a panty raid to steal Lily's panties, but never got into the room because Lily caught Ray and nearly killed him.  
  
Lily lead him up to her room and they sat on her bed. There was an awkward silence. They still felt alittle weird about what happened earlier that day.  
  
"We need to talk about today." The both said at the same time then did nervous laughs.  
  
"You go first." Travis told her.  
  
"No, you first." Lily shook her head. Travis laughed.  
  
"Listen, I am sorry that I, um, did that. I just really wanted to touch you there and I shouldn't have done that. I won't do anything like that to you unless you really want it." Travis said quickly.  
  
"I wanted you to do that. I really did. And..." Lily blushed. "I kinda liked it. And what I did to you. I shouldn't have, because I had no idea what I was doing and I just wanted to do it. I am sorry for that aswell."  
  
Travis laughed and kissed her softly. He then deepened the kiss and began to push Lily onto her back on the bed. Lily didn't resist at all as Travis got on top of her. Slowly he began to dry hump her and Lily moaned into him mouth. His hands traveled up her shirt and he caressed her breast.  
  
"LILY! I'm home." A voice yelled from down stairs.  
  
"Shit." Lily pushed Travis off her and ran to her mirror and made sure her make up wasn't messed up.  
  
"Where are you girl?" The voice got louder.  
  
"Coming Simone!" Lily called. "I thought she wasn't going to be home 'til Thanksgiving. Come on."  
  
Lily grabbed Travis and pushed him into her closet. She shut the door just as Simone came in.  
  
"Hey you have a guest." Simone smiled. And Audrey came into the room.  
  
"Hey Lil." Audrey smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lily asked shocked.  
  
"I'll you girls." Simone left the room. Audrey then turned to Lily with a look on her face that showed that she needed help.  
  
"I need your help." Audrey said quietly.  
  
"Sure, what can I do for you?" Lily asked sitting on her bed.  
  
"Oh, I don't know what's with me!" Audrey cried out sitting next to Lily. "I thought after all this time I was over him! But I'm not."  
  
"You mean Kyle?" Lily asked.  
  
"No! Travis! I miss him so much! Can you help me get him. Please." Audrey pleaded through tears.  
  
"Audrey...I....I can't." Lily stammered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lily just got up and walked over to her closet and opened it. "Because Travis is my boyfriend." Lily answered as Travis walked out of the closet.  
  
"You slut!" Audrey screamed. "I can't believe you did this again!"  
  
"I didn't do anything! You and me aren't even friends anymore." Lily snapped.  
  
"Oh don't worry. You'll get what coming to you slut. And don't worry baby...." Audrey turned to Travis "...we'll be together again soon." With that Audrey stormed out of the room and left.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Simone came back into the room and saw Travis. "Who the hell is this?!"  
  
"Um....This is Travis. Travis this is my sister Simone." Lily gulped hoping Simone won't go off on her.  
  
"Hi." Travis smiled, but Simone didn't.  
  
"Where did he come from?" Simone just turned to Lily.  
  
"My closet." Lily muttered.  
  
"Oh wait 'til mom hears this." Simone said with disgust.  
  
"NO! Don't tell mom please!" Lily pleaded.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You had a boy hidden in your closet! I'm not even that stupid." Simone scolded her younger sister.  
  
"Please! Don't tell!"  
  
"What do I get of it?" Simone sighed.  
  
"Fifty bucks." Lily answered.  
  
"A hundred and we have a deal." Simone said holding out her hand.  
  
"Seventy."  
  
"Ninety."  
  
"Eighty."  
  
"Ok. I'll go with eighty. Cough up the money. Or I'm telling mom."  
  
Lily sighed and got her money out of her wallet and gave her sister the money.  
  
"If I hear anything to with sex in this room. His dick is going to be cut off and I'm definitely telling mom." Simone said before leaving.  
  
------  
  
Well? Please Review. I want to feel loved! Please shower me with reviews. Please! I'll give you guys money! 


	10. Rumors and the new segment

Partly in Love.  
  
A/N: I have no fucking clue why I chose this name. The title has nothing to do with the fucking story. I just realized that. Well I am thinking about changing it. Any ideas for a new title? Tell me your suggestions and I'll take them into consideratrion. The title I pick with get alot of credit for the title. Ok all the credit for the title. But I get the credit for the a story and plot. Lol. Ok on with the story.  
  
Ps. Like my new name? Dave Grohl's babe? What ya think. My best guy friend got me into the Foo fighters. Way better than Good Charlotte, BUT I have nothing against Good Charlotte. One of my fav bands. Ok on to the story.  
  
-------  
  
A few weeks went by and now every one in the school knew about Travis' and Lily's growing relationship. And the rumors started to fly.  
  
"I heard they slept together and Lily's pregnant and that is the only reason Travis is staying with her." Lily one day heard as she passed two girls who were staring at her talked about.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily stopped and looked at the two girls. "Do I look pregnant to you?"  
  
"Well it's ok to deny it. Because you probably aren't that far. So that's why you don't look it." One of the girls answered.  
  
"Ok. I don't look pregnant because I'm NOT pregnant. Where did you hear that?"  
  
"I heard it from my boyfriend." The other girl answered.  
  
"And where in the hell did he hear it?"  
  
"I don't know. Listen we're sorry if you're in denial. It's ok. We would be too. But, hell, having Travis Strong's baby. Lucky."  
  
"I mean he's the strong silent and mysterious type. Any girl would want to have his baby."  
  
"You know what. I don't know even know why you believe this shit when you know it's not true. I am not pregnant with Travis' baby. And Travis loves me and is with me because he wants to be." Lily said angrily.  
  
"Ok. Don't bite our heads off." With that the girls walked off whispering "I can't believe she is denying about her own child."  
  
"I feel so sorry for her." Lily just did a sigh in disgust. That one seem to be the most popular of the rumors. There were like three or four of them maybe more.  
  
"Hey, Lil." Robbie said suddenly (A/N: Robbie fans sorry I haven't put him in much. He'll be in a little bit more in this chapter and more in others.).  
  
"Hey, Robbie." Lily tried to smile.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Hear the rumors?"  
  
"Unfortunately. This morning I heard that The reason Ray moved was because he was so heart broken that you and Travis were dating while you were still with him. And yesterday I heard you paid Travis to date you and have sex with you because Ray left and you couldn't get any. And I also heard the one where you screwed Travis in back of Mickey's and the only reason he's with you is because you give good head. And also the one where you were dating Waller and he broke relationship and Travis is your rebound."  
  
"Waller?"  
  
"I made the one up."  
  
"You ass."  
  
"Sorry couldn't help it. Any others?"  
  
"That's Travis got me pregnant and the only reason he is with me is because of that."  
  
"Wow. Wonder who is making up the rumors."  
  
"I dunno. Where's Travis anyways. I haven't seen all day."  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him either."  
  
"I'm right here." Travis' voice came from the side of them making them both jump.  
  
"Travis!" Lily gasped.  
  
"Sorry." Travis kissed Lily on the cheek and took her hand. "So have you heard the newest rumor?"  
  
"OH GOD. There's another one?" Lily groaned.  
  
"Yea. That you are a lesbian and you and I are dating to cover it up." Travis then did a slight grin. "And I know who started them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Our one and only Audrey."  
  
"That bitch!" Lily said angrily.  
  
"She and her friends are making them up. I found out by Audrey's friend Katlin's boyfriend Ryan on the locker room when I had to go talk to the coach." Travis explained. "We need to do something."  
  
"On RFR. Today." Lily answered quickly. "Shady's new segment."  
  
----  
  
"Hello Roscoe. This is Question mark and usually I start out with my usual question. But today is a very special day. Our very own Shady has a new segment that will be going on 'til this little problem is solved that made her make this segment. Take it away Shady." Robbie smiled at Lily.  
  
"This is my new segment. 'Who starts and what are rumors?' And there are some interesting rumors going around. Have you guys any of them?" Lily asked Robbie and Travis.  
  
"Yea I have." Robbie answered.  
  
"Me too. Very interesting too."  
  
"Well I have too. There about this girl.. what's her name again?" Lily asked.  
  
"I think it's Lily Randall."  
  
"That's it. I heard interesting rumors about her. And I want to help her out with these rumors. But we'll get a hold of her in a second. We want you guys the listeners to call in and give us any interesting rumors about Lily or anyone else. We'll write down the name of the rumors and we'll feature them on the segment each day. Today's topic Lily Randall. Call in and tell us the rumors you have and tell us whether you think they are true or not. We'll start taking your calls after this song by Foo fighters." Lily finished as Travis put on 'Times like these.'  
  
"Good start of the segment Lil." Robbie smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Lily smiled.  
  
"The phone's are already ringing off the hook." Travis smiled.  
  
"Awsome. We'll catch that bitch. Because she always uses her name when she calls." Lily smirked.  
  
"We're back on in 3,2,1." Travis counted.  
  
"Welcome Roscoe. We are now taking your calls on my new segment. 'Who starts and what are rumors?' We now have..." Lily turned around and saw the name on Travis' board and frowned. "'Randa."  
  
"Yea. I heard that the only reason Travis is dating her is because she good bed. Personally I think it's not true, because when I was dating her ex boyfriend Ray he said that she doesn't put--"  
  
"Thank you for your call 'Randa." Lily answered nastily. "Ok next caller..... Steven."  
  
"Yea, I heard Lily Randall is not only fucking Travis but Robbie also. I think it's not true, because I known Lily and Robbie a long time and I know they are not like that. I'm not sure with Travis and her. But I think that Travis and Lily are true in their relationship and they are perfect for each other. And no I am not gay." Steven said.  
  
"Ha, Thank you Steven and no one said you were." Lily smiled. "Our next caller is..... Ed and Ted, our loyal listeners."  
  
"Hi, This Ed...."  
  
"And this is Ted...."  
  
"We heard the rumor that Lily is got pregnant by Travis..."  
  
"And the only reason he is with her is because it's his child and he isn't like no dead beat to get a girl and leave her...."  
  
"I think it's true..."  
  
"It's not true Ed. Lily and Travis aren't like that....."  
  
"It's true....." Ed argued back.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT."  
  
"Yes it i-"  
  
"Thank you Ed and Ted." Lily interrupted before things got worse. They were worse as she thought. "We'll take your calls after this song by Avril Lavigne." And Travis put on 'Nobody's home' (good song check it out.)  
  
"Lily are you okay?" Travis asked coming out of the tech booth and hugged his girlfriend.  
  
"I am fine." Lily sniffed. "You should get back in the booth. We're going to need to play that tape we taped."  
  
"Ok. After a few more calls." Travis nodded kissing her and going back in the tech booth. "We're back on in 3, 2, 1."  
  
"Roscoe I am amazed on how many phone calls we get about Lily. We will take a few more before we call the real Lily." Lily said proudly. "We now have...... Audrey."  
  
"Yea. Well that bitch has what is coming to her. This one is fresh from the oven. I hear that she is only using Travis so we can't get back together as we planned, the way giving him what he wants the most. Some ass. But she gave her ex Ray some but he still cheated on her. And when Robbie broke up with Kim she gave him a something that made him get over her..... fast." Audrey laughed. "She's a dirty little slut who wants what other girls want. I advise most girl to watch their boyfriends. And this rumor is totally true, because look at her now. Only sluts dress like that."  
  
"Thank you bitch... oops I mean Audrey." Lily spat. "We are not taking anymore calls. We are going to contact Lily Randall herself. Smog dial that number you got."  
  
"Will do." Travis put on the tape and it rang.  
  
"Hello?" The tape of Lily answered.  
  
"Hello, Lily. This is Shady Lane from Radio free Roscoe and we have a few question to ask you."  
  
"Oh hi. Sure. Ask away." The tape played.  
  
"Have you heard the rumors about you."  
  
"Yes, I have.... sadly."  
  
"Which one do you think is the worse one?"  
  
"I was actually listening to this segment and none of those are as bad as the one Robbie told me about."  
  
"And which one would that be?"  
  
"The one where I so called screwed Travis in the back of Mickey's and the only reason he is still with me is because I give good head."  
  
"And have you given him head?"  
  
"No! Me and Travis haven't even done anything that could start a rumor."  
  
"Thank you Lily. We're almost done with this segment. Do you have any last words?"  
  
"Yea. The bitch who started them.... I know who are..... will get what she deserves. And I find it really stupid that people actually believe this shit."  
  
"Thank you again Lily. Have a nice day." And Travis stopped the tape. And Lily looked at the clock. "Oh wow. It's seems we have ran out of time to get other rumors for tomorrow's segment. Well I'll just to keep my ears open to hear any and we'll talk about it. This is Radio Free...."  
  
"Roscoe out." Robbie finished and Travis took them off air.  
  
Once Lily took off her headset she broke down in tears. Travis rushed to her side. She cried hard as she stained Travis' blue t-shirt with her make up.  
  
"Shh. It's ok." Travis said soothing.  
  
----  
  
Oh gosh! Is it good! Yay or Neigh (horses!)? Please tell me. I'll shower you all with gifts if you review. 


	11. bored sigh shitty chapter

Partly in love  
  
Wow I got this review today and I am extremely flattered mooboohoo2 but I don't think it's the best Trily fic to reach fanfic kingdom. I mean there are tons of good Trily fics and some good Rily fics. But I don't think mine's the best, because it has angered alot of people about how I had Ray and Lily break up. But thank you for your review.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY WITH A SHITTY TITLE.  
  
----  
  
"Lily...." A voice said behind Lily the next day at school. Lily turned to see Kyle (one of Audrey's ex's) smiling at her.  
  
"Yea, Kyle?" Lily asked shutting her locker.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about these rumors. And I also want to know who you think is starting them. Because I heard you on RFR yesterday and wanted to know because I know exactly who it is." Kyle started.  
  
"I'm not sure I should tell you. But I'll tell you anyways... I think it's that bitch Audrey. Actually I know it's her."  
  
"You're right.... Kinda."  
  
"There's someone else."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Can't tell you. Well I got to go. Bye." Kyle walked off down the hall. Lily sighed and went to her class.  
  
As she walked down the hall she was grabbed into the janitor's closet. She let out a squeak. When the door shut and the light turned on.  
  
"Travis! You need to stop that!" Lily smacked him in the arm.  
  
"Sorry. I needed to talk to you."  
  
"In the janitor's closet?"  
  
"Better than out in the hall."  
  
"Why in the Janitor's closet."  
  
"Audrey has her friends following me. Everywhere I go. And I if I try to talk to you out there they might report it to Audrey."  
  
"And you think the Janitor closet is better? People are probably getting tons of ideas on what we're doing." Lily argued.  
  
"Let them get ideas. Because we know they aren't true. And the pregnant rumor will die soon." Travis kissed Lily's hand.  
  
"And a abortion one will come up."  
  
"Audrey isn't that mean." Travis smiled and took her into his arms. "And what she is doing is making us closer. Not breaking us apart."  
  
"She's suppose to know how the rules of dating go. But she has no clue what she is doing." Lily smiled kissing him with great passion. "I love you, Travis Strong."  
  
"I love you, too, Lilian Randall." Travis kissed her back. They heard the bell ring in the background but it seemed so far away as they kissed. "We should get to class."  
  
"Yea." Lily nodded as Travis opened the door and they walked out. The bell rang again to let out the students from school for the day once they shut the door to the closet. "Shit! We missed the whole period!"  
  
"It's ok Lily. Lets go home." Travis took Lily's hand and they left.  
  
---  
  
Short and stupid. Sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to write. NEXT CHAPTER will probably consist with these:  
  
1.) Lily and Travis get "Closer" 2.) Simone kicks some Buddhist ass (might not happen.) 3.) MORE OF ROBBIE!  
  
Yea and if anyone can help me figure out how to get italic and bold print on fanfiction please help! I don't know what to do. Like is there a certain font? Please help the people who actually are members! PLEASE! 


	12. lick slurp hehehe

Partly in love.  
  
Bored and Depressed. RFR not on so thought I would write the next chapter. Whatever. Thank u mooboohoo2. You are my favorite review so far. LOL I love you all. You all are my favorites.  
  
Shitty title but good story. And there are going to be _**MAJOR**_ ass OOCs in this chapter. Travis is going to be the one yet again pursuing the sex.

* * *

Travis and Lily went back to Lily's house after RFR. Lily looked around and found a note in the kitchen.  
  
Gone out. Be back late. Simone went with me. You're father will be home around ten. Please don't get into trouble and money is on the counter for pizza. Love you, Mom  
  
"The moms isn't going to be home, nor will Simone or dad. Want pizza?" Lily asked Travis picking up the phone and started dialing.  
  
"Yea. That would be nice." Travis nodded.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Olives (A/N: I love olives.)" Travis answered. Lily gave the man the order and ten minutes later they were eating olive and pepperoni pizza. "Lily." Travis said after they were finished.  
  
"Yea, Trav?" Lily asked looking at him.  
  
"Lets go up to your room." Travis smiled.  
  
"Ok." Lily nodded and they went up to Lily's room.  
  
As soon as Lily shut the door Travis pulled her into a hard kiss which Lily quickly returned. He then picked her up and laid her on the bed without breaking the kiss.  
  
"I want you." Travis breathed as he softly bite at Lily's neck.  
  
"Not yet." Lily moaned. "But do something else."  
  
Travis quickly moved his hand up her skirt and up her panties and began to finger her fast. Lily moaned as Travis' lips took hers again into a passionate kiss. He then slid three fingers in her (if that is possible) and fingered her faster (if _THAT'S_ possible). His other hand went up Lily's shirt and began messaging her breast (Will he just take the damn shirt off!) using his index finger to play with the nipple (A/N: _THAT_ is on funny word. Okay. Okay. No more butting in. but it's still funny. hehehe.)  
  
"Travis...." Lily moaned as Travis pulled his fingers out of her and licked them (Sorry for butting in again but he sure likes the taste of his fingers and Lily :-)). "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Because I want to try something new." Travis whispered as he went down to where her legs were and pulled her panties off.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Lily asked curiously as Travis lifted her legs.  
  
"You'll see. Or you'll feel. Oh wow you shave." Travis then put Lily's legs over his shoulder and began to eat her out. Lily gasped in pleasure and moaned loudly. Travis was enjoying himself. He loved the taste of Lily.  
  
Lily, who had was able to hold her orgasms better than a few weeks earlier, held up for another twenty minutes before orgasmed into Travis face. Travis licked it up and then sat up.  
  
"Oh my god, Travis. That was amazing." Lily panted.  
  
"Yea it was. You taste awsome." Travis then stretched his body above Lily and kissed her lips softly having her taste her leftover juices that still lingered in his mouth. He then got up and let Lily put her panties back on and catch her breath. "I love you Lily."  
  
"I love you, too, Travis." Lily then kissed Travis again.  
  
"Lilian!" A male voice came from down stairs. "I'm home early."  
  
"Shit! Why are we always interrupted." Lily said quickly. "Quick! In the closet."  
  
"But the closet smells!" Travis complained wiping his face with his sleeve.  
  
"Oh shut up!" But it was too late. Her dad walked in to the room.  
  
"Lily hi. Oh hi Travis. Didn't know you were here." Mr. Randall smiled not noticing Lily's kinda sweaty face. Travis waved. "Is there anymore pizza left?"  
  
"Um yea there is. On the counter." Lily told her dad shiftly uncomfortably as her dad began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Oh Lily. I forgot to ask. What happened to Raymond? I never see him around anymore." Mr. Randall turned around.  
  
"Dad. Ray and I broke and he moved to California." Lily answered coldly.  
  
"Oh, yea. I'm sorry I forgot. Well I'm going to go get some pizza." Mr. Randall began to shut the door but stopped and kept it opened.  
  
"See why it was a good idea not to do it." Lily sighed sitting next to Travis who wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Yea. But one day soon maybe. I'll wait until you are ready. It can be forever and I'll wait that long." Travis smiled kissing Lily on the temple. "I think I should go. I'll call you when I get home."  
  
"Okay." Lily smiled. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too." Travis kissed her one last time before leaving.  
  
-----  
  
Well this is what happens when I am bored and depressed. I think about sex. Well yea. I wrote this and I kept messing up. You know during that 'scene' I kept putting the name of the guy I like and my name instead of Lily and Travis. LOL. J/king. I did that once and I freaked out. Well review and please! Oh well R/R. 


	13. Author's note

authors note!  
  
thank u mooboohoo2 and cassandra01000 for your review and Help. THANK YOU! I will continue the story tomorrow or tonight if I am bored enough. Bye!  
  
AND HELP ME FIND A NEW NAME FOR THIS GOD DAMN STORY! I FUCKING HATE THE TITLE! 


	14. new rumor!

Trily inturrupted  
  
I am 15 and I have a friend who is afraid of midgets.  
  
---  
  
About an hour after Travis left Lily's house Lily's phone rang. Lily who had been taking off her make up and getting ready for a shower ran to the phone. She smiled when she heard Travis' beautiful voice.  
  
"Hey Lil." Travis said.  
  
"Hey there." Lily smiled continuing to get ready for a shower. "What you doing?"  
  
"I just finished meditating. Just had to do that before calling you. What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting ready for a shower. You know water hitting my soft naked skin. I might brush up against certain areas." Lily said in her be seduction voice.  
  
"Lily....please. I meditated to relax and get rid of that major boner you gave me. I don't want to get another one." Travis groaned. Lily smiled at her success.  
  
"I can always wait for the shower." Lily went back into her room. and sat on her bed (A/N: In just her towel.) "And I thought masturbation took care of the boners."  
  
"I don't masturbate." Travis said with no tone.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"I find it rather wierd and you must be rather desperate to get laid to do that." Travis said again with no tone. "What about you Lilian. Do you do what girls do?"  
  
"What? No!" Lily said quickly. "I never touched that area in any way sexual."  
  
"Oh is that right?"  
  
"Yea. What don't believe me. I believed you."  
  
"No you didn't. You seemed shocked that I didn't and then the tone of your voice when you asked why I don't. Though you did not use the word why."  
  
"Okay maybe I didn't. So?"  
  
"I have to go Lily. My dad wants to use the phone."  
  
"Ok. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Love you"  
  
"Love you too." Lily then hung up the phone and continued to the shower.  
  
----  
  
"New rumor." Robbie said coming up to Lily and Travis who were showing PDA a little to much.  
  
"What is about this time."  
  
"That Travis was with Audrey and she is now pregnant. And the bad part is.... she _is _pregnant."  
  
"What!" Lily gasped.  
  
"Yea. She got pregnant over the summer. She was trying to get back with Travis to make him believe that it was he who did it."  
  
"She started a rumor about herself?"  
  
"No. Her friends did. I heard them talk. They were going to say it was Kyle's but then they thought Travis would be better."  
  
"I bet she is happy about it."  
  
"Actually she's furious. But she is happy that this could tear you guys apart."  
  
"That bitch thinks she can do this she is wrong. Let forget about the segment 'Who starts and what are rumors?'. Lets get a new one."  
  
"Yea that would be a good idea. There isn't that many rumors about anyone but you and Audrey now."  
  
"And you."  
  
"And me." Travis rolled his eyes. The bell then rang and Robbie went one way and Lily and Travis went the other. "So.... what are we going to do after RFR?"  
  
"I don't know. Mickey's? Or my house. Stay at the Station?" Lily shrugged.  
  
"Ok. The station." Travis stopped in front of Lily's class and kissed her bye. "See you at Lunch."  
  
"See you at lunch." Lily then went into class and Travis went to his.  
  
-----  
  
I rushed sorry. 


	15. Freaky!

Trily interrupted.  
  
On with the story!

* * *

"Hello Roscoe! This is Radio Free Roscoe! And I am Question Mark and I am wondering. Is it possible to have a friendship and have sex with each other at the same time?" Robbie started off the segment.  
  
"What brought you to this topic to day Question mark?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well I got to thinking about my last relationship. Which was back in Sophomore year. I mean all me and her did was have sex. We didn't go out on dates. We didn't hold hands. We were friends... who had sex with each other." Robbie answered.  
  
"That's what they call friends with Benefits." Travis told him. "Friends with Benefits are friends who are just friends but they add something to their friendship, such as your case, you two had sex. And others could be hand holding. Simply making out. Or sometimes..... comfort in each others arms and not wanting to ruin the friendship that could be broken if they got together...."  
  
"And in some people's cases back together." Lily chimed in.  
  
"We'll take your calls after these four songs." Robbie nodded to Travis who put on 'Love song' by the Cure (they do that song the best. Screw 311! I may like the band but the Cure did it the best.).  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Lily asked taking her headset off. "You and Kim actually went out."  
  
"It was someone else." Robbie blushed. "You remember Tara (my favorite name! Got if from BTVS)?"  
  
"Yea?" Travis came out of the tech booth.  
  
"Well I saw her today on the way here. And, um, I miss being with her like that, but we couldn't continue because her dad found out. We just have to be friends."  
  
"Why not just ask her out?"  
  
"I don't know how to do so. It's different with Tara than Kim or any other girl I asked out. Tara is different."  
  
"Yea. Italian girls always have those effects." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"This is serious. It's not because she is Italian. She is special. Amazing...."  
  
"You're in love!" Lily did a fake prep voice.  
  
"Lily. This is _serious_!" Robbie said angrily.  
  
"We're back on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Travis said quickly back in the tech booth.  
  
---  
  
"Do you really think Robbie is in love?" Travis asked Lily as the sat on the red couch after the show and Robbie left.  
  
"Yes. I do." Lily sighed her head on his chest. Suddenly the phone rang. "Who would be calling us at the time?"  
  
"I dunno." Travis got up and picked up the phone. "This is Radio Free Roscoe. We are off the a--"  
  
"I know you are connected to Lily Randall." A raspy voice said suddenly.  
  
"Who is _this_?" Travis asked.  
  
"Lily's _worst_ nightmare. Watch the news this week. And you'll see a surprise." The raspy voice laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Travis asked getting mad and scared at the same time.  
  
"It's a great topic. You'll like it..... Travis." There was a click meaning the person hung up. Travis stared at the phone.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone knows. They know that I am in RFR."  
  
"There has to be more. What is it?"  
  
"You're endanger. This person is going to come after you."  
  
------  
  
I am sorry I haven't updated. I was somewhere where the Internet is not available. So! Who do you think it is? Huh? You'll never be able to guess. This should have a little horror in it. Review!


	16. Watching

Trily Interrupted  
  
I am in a not so good mood. Me and my guy friend had a bad argument and I am not happy for what he said. So I changed my user name. I'll change it back soon as this whole probably freezes over.  
  
Mooboohoo2 I am sorry but this story will come to an end. But not for another 10 or so chapters maybe more. Don't worry. This is going to keep me busy for the summer.

* * *

RECAP!  
  
"It's a great topic. You'll like it..... Travis." There was a click meaning the person hung up. Travis stared at the phone.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone knows. They know that I am in RFR."  
  
"There has to be more. What is it?"  
  
"You're endanger. This person is going to come after you." 

----

Now!  
  
"What?" Lily asked shocked.  
  
"Someone is coming after you." Travis said urgently.  
  
"What are I going to do?!" Lily asked really scared.  
  
"We got to get you someone where this person wouldn't think you are." Travis said grabbing his bag. "We got to get you out of here."  
  
"Where I am going to go?"  
  
"My house."  
  
"You're house? But I can't stay there long."  
  
"We're going to my house. Just say you are staying Audrey's."  
  
"Ok." Lily got her bag and they left leaving Lily's car and Driving to Travis' house in his car.  
  
"Oh you are soo _stupid_ Travis Strong and Lillian Randall. You'll get what's coming to you." A figure smirked in a brown car that was parked in the shadows so that Travis and Lily wouldn't see it. This person started the car and followed them.  
  
----  
  
"What are we going to do?" Lily cried as she sat on Travis' bed.  
  
"I don't know." Travis murmured looking out his window.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Lily asked whipping a single tear from her eye.  
  
"I actually don't know." Travis sighed. "No one followed us. That's good."  
  
"Why me?! Why do I have to be the one who's endanger. _**WHY CAN'T IT BE AUDREY! OR SOMEONE ELSE!**_" Lily fell back onto the bed.  
  
"I don't know Lily." Travis sat laid next to her. "Maybe because you're special."  
  
"I thought I was only special to you. And maybe Robbie, in a different way." Lily smiled as Travis kissed her. "I love you Travis. I really do. I always be with you."  
  
"I know. I love you too." Travis took Lily in his arms and they fell asleep within minutes. About two hours later Travis woke on hearing his cell ring. Travis got up and went to it. "Hello?"  
  
"Travis. Nice to see you are finally a wake." The raspy voice said happily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ha, oh you did you not _hear_ me correctly? I see you finally woke up." The voice laughed. "And Lily. Aw she sleeps like a beauty huh? Aw she is so pretty. I can't wait to get a hold of her. Just think of all the possibilities. _Oh_. Makes me shudder."  
  
"You are not going to touch her." Travis snapped.  
  
"Who said _I_ haven't. Watch her carefully or she just wind up gone." The voice then hung up.  
  
Travis sighed angrily and looked out the window. Nothing but darkness. He sighed again and sat his cell back onto his bedside table and took of his shirt. He then slowly undressed Lily so she was just in her undergarments and covered her up. He then laid next to her and took her into his arms and stared out the window into the darkness. Who was it. Who wanted to harm Lily so bad.  
  
He fell asleep within minutes with Lily in his arms.  
  
----  
  
"Oh Travis. If you only knew." The same figure laughed as he watched Travis' window from the car through binoculars. "Only you knew what was to come to the beautiful girl in your arms. She will be mine. Mine _not_ yours."  
  
-----  
  
We have discovered that it is a guy. Sorry people I have no idea who it will be either. BUT I know you'll be surprised on who it is because it's someone you will expect. Mwhahahahahahahaha! REVIEW!


	17. LILY!

Trily Interrupted.  
  
Well it seems we have some people already trying to guess who it could be. Well I must say they had some interesting guesses. mooboohoo2 you had some very good feelings and you are very clever, but you'll have to wait 'til that chapter comes out which will be in about one or two more chapters. TL4EVA, I like the name by the way, you had some pretty good guesses. And that was also very clever with the Steve Carter thing. Well I am not going to bore you anymore with my talking so on with the story  
  
PS Thanks moohooboo2 but you don't have to be sorry for mine and Kyle's fight. It was really stupid. Over Foo fighters. He's mad because I don't know 'shit' (in his words) about them but have a screen name and need to stop copying him when I had that screen name before I moved here and I just remembered the password. So I find the fight stupid. And he'll come around hopefully.  
  
NOW! ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
------  
  
RECAPERS!  
  
"Oh Travis. If you only knew." The same figure laughed as he watched Travis' window from the car through binoculars. "Only you knew what was to come to the beautiful girl in your arms. She will be mine. Mine _not_ yours."  
  
-----  
  
NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Travis couldn't sleep so he sat at the window the rest of the night watching for something that looked suspicious. Nothing. But he continued watching in hope of finding something.  
  
"Travis.... Baby. What are you doing?" Lily asked groggily, looking at him from her place in the bed.  
  
"Just watching."  
  
"I thought you said that no one followed us." Lily sat up the blanket covering her (thou Travis is her boyfriend she is still alittle self conscience. BUT COME ON HE FUCKING ALREADY SAW HER PRACTICALLY NAKED. Or she could be scared. Haven't decided yet. lol.)  
  
"I thought so too." Travis said looking at Lily. He then went over to the bed and sat next to her. "I got a phone call from him. He wants you. I mean he wants wants you."  
  
"But he'll never get me. He won't because now we know that it's a he we can go to the police. Right?"  
  
"Lily, haven't you read any books or watch shows. The girl is always Kidnapped when the police get involved."  
  
"What shows and books have you been Reading?"  
  
"Lizzie McGuire Fan fics on FanFiction.net (hehehehehehe couldn't help it.)" Travis laughed at the look that Lily gave him. "I am joking Lily. I would never read any of those stories."  
  
"Travis." Lily playfully punched Travis in the arm. Travis laughed and pulled her into a kiss. That suppose to be sweet kiss turned to a passionate one. "No." Lily pulled away. "I know what that kiss was leading to. Not yet."  
  
"Ok. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Lily kissed Travis again. Suddenly there was a crash downstairs.  
  
"Where are you parents?"  
  
"Out of town with Rachel."  
  
"Maybe it's the cat?"  
  
"Lily, I don't have a cat."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"Someone is in the house." Travis got up and went to the door. "I'm not leaving you in this room alone so you're coming with me."  
  
"Ok." Lily got up and took his hand and walked out of the room down stairs.  
  
They searched the place and found that there was a cat in the house just sitting at the counter in the Kitchen. Lily giggled and went to the friendly feline.  
  
"Why hello there." Lily started to pet it.  
  
"How did she get into the house." Travis wondered out loud.  
  
"Maybe she sneak in when we came in. Did you do that?" Lily asked the fat orange cat (my cat!). It looked at her with it's big yellow eyes and meowed. "You hungry? Ok lets get you something to eat."  
  
After feeding the cat Travis let it outside and he went back to the kitchen where Lily was sitting. Lily who looked at Travis with a strange look in her eyes started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny."  
  
"You. I just noticed that you are quite well built for a boy of 16." Lily giggled. "I am going to the bathroom. Or do you have to follow me there?"  
  
"No. I think your safe enough. Upstairs to your left."  
  
"Ok" Lily then started up the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
Travis stayed down and got some hot tea ready for him and Lily when he heard her scream. He bolted up the stairs and saw that the hall's window open. He ran to it and saw Lily be dragged kicking and screaming into a brown car.  
  
"_LILY_!" Travis yelled running down stairs grabbed his keys and got into his car and speed off to where the car drove off. "I'm going to get you back Lily. Don't worry."  
  
----  
  
DUNDUNDUN! Ha! here you go! Chapter 16! ha next chapter you will find out who the kidnapper is. And be prepared for a shocker that will rock your rocker. What the hell was that? Oh well REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. The kidnapper s

Tirly Inturruprted  
  
Now you will find out who it is at the end of this chapter! But please don't kill me!  
  
-----  
  
Lily sat in the seat staring at the gun above the sterring wheel. Lily was really scared as her kidnapper drove. She looked over at him. Why him? _Why_?  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
"Listen Lily. I am I sorry I did this. But I love you so much. I just couldn't stand seeing you with Travis any longer. I was going ask you out, but Ray beat me to it. And then you got with Travis. So I couldn't then either." He said as he drove.  
  
"But you know you could get in trouble bad trouble." Lily said trying to convince him to let her go. "Let me go. And I won't tell anyone. And Travis won't try to hurt you."  
  
"See, Lily, that's the thing. You don't get it. I know you're lieing." The kidnapper grabbed the gun and pionted at her. "Shut up now. Or I won't get to have fun."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Lily asked tears starting to fall.  
  
"Lily, Lily. You'll just have to wait and see." He said putting the gun down.  
  
----  
  
"SHIT!" Travis hit his steering wheel. He had lost the car. But he was determind to get Lily back. He drove around until he finally saw the car parked in front of a building. He parked the car and got out to look at the car. When he saw it up close he saw that it was actually a brownish red. Not brown like the car he had been chasing. "FUCKIN' HELL!"  
  
----  
  
"We're home." The kidnapper grinned as he took the gun and pointed it at Lily. "You run and I'lll blow your fuckin' brains out."  
  
Lily nodded and they both got out on her side and walked up to the house. Lily looked down as they climbed the steps (reminder it is still dark out) to this house. They stopped in front of the door and the kidnapper knocked twice and they were let in. Lily who still was looking down felt something hard hit her head and she fell to the ground knocked out.  
  
---  
  
Travis drove for about another two hours before stopping at Robbie's and honked. Robbie, who Travis called five minutes earlier came running out of the house and jumped into the car.  
  
"Do you know who it is?"  
  
"No. All I know is that he has a brown mustang."  
  
"What year?"  
  
"1965. Good condition."  
  
"Wow. Didn't know that there was a 1965 mustang in good condition when it is brown." Robbie said as they speed down the street as the sun started to rise. "Do we know anyone with a brown 1965 mustang?"  
  
"I know someone with a 1965 mustang but it wasn't brown." Travis said as he and Robbie looked at every single car passing them and parked in front of houses. "Do you see it?"  
  
"No. Do you think they repainted the mustang?"  
  
"Maybe. And we just said mustang 5 times with in a three minute period." Travis turning onto another street.  
  
----  
  
Lily woke up with her head hurting. She couldn't move her legs or her arms. She looked at her arms and saw that they were tied to her sides and her legs tied. She looked around she was in a bedroom. Lily started to panic.  
  
"Oh don't panic." The kidnapper whispered next to her as he gentle stroked her hair. "It'll all over soon."  
  
"Why _me_?" Lily started to cry.  
  
"I told you already. I love you. And I met someone who feels the same. So we decided that we should both have you. For alittle while I mean."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Lily. We can't keep you locked up in here forever and fuck you like there is no tomorrow. I mean we'll have to go to college and we'll meet other ppl like you. And we'll always remember the beautiful Lilian Katherin Randall." He then leaned in and kissed Lily's head. "Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Another voice came. Lily looked over and screamed in horror. "No!"  
  
---  
  
"I think I see it." Robbie pointed at a brown mustang parked in front of a house. Travis parked the car and they got out. As they did they heard a piercing scream come from the house.  
  
"Lily....." Travis looked at the house. He charged for the house but Robbie grabbed him.  
  
"We have to call the cops. What if he has a gun?" Robbie struggled to keep Travis from barging in.  
  
"I don't care. I want to help Lily." Travis yelled through gritted teeth.  
  
"We are going to call the cops first." Robbie yelled. Getting out his phone while struggling to keep a hold on Travis. "Yes. Hello. I need to report a scream coming from a house. Yes. We think that a girl is getting hurt. Yes?" He gave them the address and then he hung up. "They'll be here in like five minutes."  
  
"Five minutes is too long." Travis said angrily.  
  
"What are we to do? If we go in there either 1.) He'll kill _Lily_. 2.) we'll get arrested and be charge with meddling in a crime. or 3.) He'll kill _us_. Do you want that to happen?" Robbie said angrily.  
  
"No." Travis tried to calm down.  
  
----  
  
"You're turn." The second Kidnapper said getting off Lily.  
  
"Okie." The first Kidnapper smiled getting on her and began to rape her.  
  
"Ed! Get off!" Lily screamed. Ed just laughed and so did Kyle.  
  
----  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! There you have it! TWO KIDNAPPERS! Ed and my character Kyle! Please everyone, don't kill me! please! No flamers. please! Review! 


	19. IT GETS BETTER

Partly in love.  
  
I actually had half this chapter typed and then my computer went haywire on me and shut off and I lost everything I typed. So I am struggling to remember it all.

* * *

RECAPERIDA THINGIE  
  
"You're turn." The second Kidnapper said getting off Lily.  
  
"Okie." The first Kidnapper smiled getting on her and began to rape her.  
  
"Ed! Get off!" Lily screamed. Ed just laughed and so did Kyle.  
  
-----  
  
NOWSIEOUS!  
  
"Did you hear that?" Robbie asked Travis when they heard Lily scream again.  
  
"It sounded like she said Ed." Travis Looked at Robbie. "The Kidnapper is Ed."  
  
"This is getting pretty twisted"  
  
"I don't care! I need to get Lily!" Travis yelled running up the steps.  
  
"Travis! NO! The cops are here! Let them handle it." Robbie tried to catch Travis but he was already in the house.  
  
"Young man come here please." One of the cops said. With one last look at the house Robbie headed over to the man.  
  
---  
  
Travis looked around and found a small shovel next to the fireplace.  
  
"STOP!" Lily screamed as he was picking the shovel up.  
  
"Lily." Travis whispered dropping the shovel. It clanked loudly as it hit the ground.  
  
----  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kyle asked Ed as he got off the crying Lily.  
  
"Travis...." Lily whipsered through the tears.  
  
"I think someone is in the house. I'll go check around." Kyle took the gun and began to walk down the hall. He had to throw back his long curly brown hair (which the Kyle I based this character on is kinda popular with the girls cause of his hair. Beside his really good looks --) out of his face. As he came into the living room he saw out the window cop cars. "Shit!"  
  
"Where's Lily!" A voice said behind Kyle. Kyle turned around and Travis punched him right in the jaw. "What did you do to Her! I swear to fuckin' Buddha if you harmed her..."  
  
"Dude _what the fuck_!" Kyle asked then he pointed the gun in the middle of Travis' face. "I _dare_ you to fuckin' hit me again! I'll fuckin' kill you."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't. Besides you don't want more time in Jail for murder besides Kidnapping." Travis smirked.  
  
"Come on." Kyle turned Travis around and pointed the gun at the back of his head. "Get walking."  
  
Travis did what he was told binding his time until the right time his martiel arts skills come in handy. But the scene he saw as they went into the room where Lily was kept made all of that melt away. He wanted to cry as he looked at his helpless girlfriend.  
  
"Lily...." Travis whispered.  
  
"To bad Ted isn't here. He would have a field day with Travis. Oh well. You can watch. I am in for another go at her." Ed grinned evilly.  
  
_'How can someone like Ed be such an evil person_.' Travis thought as he needed to do something he hit Kyle in the stomach and grabbed the gun from his hands and pointed it at Ed. "Don't you even try." He then pointed it at Kyle not noticing Ed slipping behind him suddenly Ed grabbed Travis and Kyle went after him aswell.  
  
Lily watched helplessly as the boys fought and beat Travis who wouldn't let go of the gun. Suddenly there was a shot and Lily screamed.  
  
-----  
  
OH. Cassandra I know I told you there was a shocker in this chapter but I think I am going to leave you all with a Cliffie. And to tell you all Cassandra01000 is the queen of Cliffies!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been dubbed (by one person) I am the shocker queen. That was a shocker last chappter huh? Oh well **REVIEW**! I NEED LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. WHO WAS SHOT!

Trily interrupted.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
------  
  
Recaperriodiousire  
  
Lily watched helplessly as the boys fought and beat Travis who wouldn't let go of the gun. Suddenly there was a shot and Lily screamed.  
  
----------  
  
NOWDIRIOUSLIOUS  
  
"No..." Ed whispered noticing the gun was in his hands. Everything went still as Kyle began back away in shock. Travis looked from Ed to Kyle. Kyle began to gasping as his shirt started to soak with blood. "_Oh my God_. I am sorry, Kyle."  
  
"We need to get help!" Travis said running to Kyle who was sinking to the ground. "It's okay. We're gonna get help."  
  
"What am _I_ to do?!" Ed cried dropping the gun.  
  
"There are cops outside go out there and tell them we need ambulance." Travis yelled trying to figure out how to stop the bleeding. Ed did what he was told.  
  
"I don't want to die!" Kyle cried. "Please don't let me die!"  
  
"It's okay. You're not going to die."  
  
"I'm _so_ sorry Travis. I just..... I don't why I did it. I mean. I liked for her so long. I just wanted her once. I am sorry." Kyle cried harder. It was clear he was losing alot of blood. "Untie Lily, please."  
  
Travis quickly got up and untied Lily who got up and fell as soon as she stood up. She found a way to crawl over to Kyle. She still had a kind enough heart to go to her kidnapper and raper to help him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily. Please forgive me." Kyle whispered his face paling. He was dying.  
  
"I forgive you (no she doesn't). Stay with us. Please stay with us. Don't die." Lily cried out really worried. "Just keep on looking at me. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
"Lily.... I don't think I'm going to make it."  
  
"_YES_ YOU ARE!" Lily screamed. "Stay with us!"  
  
Just as Kyle began to slip into unconsciousness paramedics came barging in and began to help Kyle.  
  
"Young man what is your name?" One of them asked as they began trying to keep him alive.  
  
"Kyle... Kyle Annis (that beautiful name)." Kyle whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
"We need to get him to the hospital! NOW!" The paramedic said quickly as they pulled him onto a gurney.  
  
"Come on honey." Another paramedic helped Lily up and covered her up with a blanket. She helped Lily out of the room and Travis followed.  
  
----  
  
"Travis! Lily!" Robbie ran to them as they sat in the back of another ambulance. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Yea we are." Travis said holding Lily tight. "The police just finished questioning us."  
  
"Do you think Kyle's going to be okay?" Robbie asked.  
  
"I hope." Lily whispered.  
  
"_After_ he kidnapped you and raped you?" Robbie asked.  
  
"He may have done that stuff to me but he doesn't deserve to die." Lily answered.  
  
"Who had the gun when it went off?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Ed did. He got out of me hands as it went off. He almost hit me." Travis explained.  
  
"Oh man. Ed's going to get attempt to murder if Kyle makes it or murder if he doesn't." Robbie sat next to Travis.  
  
"Manslaughter actually. He didn't do it on purpose." Travis corrected.  
  
"There's my parents." Lily whispered as she saw her parents and Simone come running toward them.  
  
"Lily, baby, are you okay?" Lily's mother asked hugging her daughter.  
  
"I'm okay, mom." Lily hugged her mother back. Her father then hugged her then Simone.  
  
"I hope those boys gets what coming to them." Mrs. Randall said angrily.  
  
"Mom.... Kyle was shot. Does he deserve that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well for what he did to you." Mr. Randall said angrily.  
  
"What about the other boy?"  
  
"Ed was arrested."  
  
"Edward? Oh my." Mrs. Randall asked shocked. Mrs. Randall knew Ed's parents.  
  
"Um, sorry to break this up, but these two needs to go the hospital. Especially her." A paramedic said coming up.  
  
"Excuse me. Do you know what happened to Kyle?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know. You can find out at the hospital after they a rape kit." The paramedic said.  
  
"Okay." Lily and Travis got into the back of the ambulance and headed for the hospital.  
  
----  
  
So! What do ya'll think? Do you think Kyle will make it? Or not? What will they find out when the do the rape kit? What will become of out Trily? STAY TUNE FOR ANOTHER EXCITING CHAPTER OF......TRILY INTERRUPTED!  
  
NOW REVIEW! 


	21. did he make it?

Trily interrupted  
  
WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER EXCITING EPISODE OF TRILY INTURRUPTED.  
  
----  
  
When they got to the hospital Lily was taken to get a rape kit done and Travis went to see how Kyle was.  
  
"He's in ER, right now." The lady at the desk said politly. "I call you up if the doctor comes out. He'll tell you your friend's fate."  
  
"He's not my friend. Just someone I know."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Any Luck?" Robbie asked Travis as he handed him some hot tea.  
  
"No. He's in the ER right now. His father is coming." Travis said softly.  
  
"What about Lily?"  
  
"She is in getting tested." Travis whispered sitting down.  
  
_ I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore  
_  
"Travis?" He heard Lily's vioce. Travis looked up and saw Lily standing there in some clothes her parents brought her.  
  
_ The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_  
"Lily." Travis sat down his tea and went to Lily and hugged her tightly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. We got stuff to convict Ed and Kyle." Lily then kissed Travis softly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Travis hugged his girlfriend tight.  
  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away  
  
You don't feel me here anymore  
  
_ "How lovely is this?" Robbie said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, Robbie." Lily punched him lightly. "How's Kyle?"  
  
"Still in the ER." Travis said quietly. "Do you want to stay and see if he's okay?"  
  
"Yea I do."  
  
"I'll stay with you."  
  
"I'm gonna go. I can tell you to want to be alone. Besides all this excitment made me alittle horny. So I am off to see Tara." Robbie grinned as bith Lily and Travis punched him in the arm.  
  
"So you and Tara are an item?"  
  
"Yup." Robbie grinned again. "We progressed fast within two hours in my car."  
  
"Go have fun." Travis laughed.  
  
"Oh I will." Robbie laughed leaving.  
  
"Wow. Robbie is happy." Travis laughed as they sat down.  
  
"Because he's in love." Lily grinned. "Like us."  
  
"Yea. Like us."  
  
"Um are you Lily Randall?" A man asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm Kyle's father (don't know his name though I have a feeling it's Pat, but I don't really trust my caller id in my dreams.). I am sorry for what Kyle did. I didn't know he was like that. Now.... he might die." Mr. Annis (GOD I LOVE HIS LAST NAME! ANNIS ANNUS! GET IT?!) said quietly.  
  
"It's okay. Kyle apologized too." Lily smiled at the old man.  
  
"Thank you for staying here to see if he's okay. Even what he done."  
  
"Well I just want to see if he's okay." Lily smiled.  
  
-----  
  
They waited about three hours until the doctor finally came out with a sad face on. Mr. Annis, Lily, and Travis got up.  
  
"How's Kyle?" Mr. Annis asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. But Kyle didn't make. The bullet went through one of his lungs. We couldn't save him because blood filled his lung and the other one just working too. I'm sorry."  
  
Lily and Travis looked at Mr. Annis who had tears streaming down his eyes. He had just lost his son. They felt bad about it.  
  
"You kids. Go home. Thank you for being here to see how Kyle turned out which..." Mr. Annis just broke down in tears. "Which he didn't make it."  
  
"We're sorry." Lily whispered.  
  
"Thank you." Mr. Annis sniffed. "Please leave though."  
  
"Okay. We're again." Lily said as they left.  
  
---  
  
He didn't apologize soon enough. If the real Kyle would have apologized to me this Kyle would have still been alive. Well there are more twists but they aren't going to be in this story. I finished with this part..... Or did I? Five more chapters! Oh god! Nooo!! Well til next chapter. This is me signing out!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PS. Oh was the song perfect for this chapter? Huh? Tell me please.

Song: Broken

By: Seether featuring Amy Lee


	22. Couldn't think of anything else to write

Trily interrupted.  
  
ON WITH MY STORY! Because there are only _Four_ chapters left.  
  
Special voice appearance by........ RAY BRENNEN!  
  
------  
  
Now!  
  
Lily stayed home for a week after her kidnap/rape, and Kyle's death. Travis came by everyday to give her her homework and told the latest gossip. And everyone was worried about her and sad about Kyle.  
  
"They agree that he deserve that bad of a punishment for what he did." Travis told her. Lily just sat there quiet. She got rid of her black in her hair and grew alittle thinner. "Lily, everyone is worried. And they hope that you'll come back to school."  
  
"I'm not going back." Lily said quietly. "I am going to go to night school. I think it's better, because I don't want people staring at me."  
  
"They won't. Well they will for a while. But soon everyone will forget."  
  
"But _I_ won't." Lily said trying not to cry again. "Kyle died because of me. He died. I won't forget that."  
  
"I won't either. Remember I was a little responsible for his death. If I hadn't of tried to keep that gun from them Kyle would still be alive." Travis whispered as he hugged Lily. "I love you, Lily. But I respect your decision on not coming back to school."  
  
"Oh. What's fun now that you won't harass me to go back. I'll go back." Lily rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. Travis smiled and kissed Lily. "But I love you, too." Travis looked at Lily as she moved her hand down Travis' arm and took his hand. She kissed it as she began to talk again. "Is Audrey worrying about me? And she any bigger?"  
  
"She is. She comes up everyday asking about you. And she had a miscarriage. She lost the baby."  
  
"How sad."  
  
"Travis." Mrs. Randall said from the door. "Lily needs her rest. You can come back tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, Mrs. Randall." Travis kissed Lily's paled cheek. "Bye, baby. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too." Lily whispered as she watched Travis leave. And then laid back and was soon asleep.  
  
---  
  
"So how is she?" Ray asked over the phone with Travis later that night. Travis had barely got home when Ray called for the first time in months. (Travis hadn't told Ray what had happened yet)  
  
"She is um okay. Something happened a week ago that, um, lead to a someone dyeing."  
  
"What happened?" Ray asked sounding worried.  
  
"Um, Ed and Kyle kidnapped and raped Lily. Kyle was shot and killed by a stray bullet that was shot as me, him, and Ed fought for a gun." Travis explained.  
  
"_WHAT!?!?!_" Ray yelled. Travis repeated and Ray was speechless. "So you saved her?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You're her new knight in shining armor, huh?"  
  
"I guess you can say that."  
  
"_I_ use to be her knight in shining armor." Ray mumbled. "Hey I got to go. Tell Lily I hope she gets better."  
  
"I will. Bye, Ray."  
  
"Bye."  
  
---  
  
Sorry so short. Review please. Next chapter is big. Very important. Hints: it's fast forwarded to three years after high school. **_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	23. Three years later

Trily interrupted  
  
Sorry took me a while. This was over at my aunts.  
  
I got an interesting review. And I must say it got me thinking. See.... BLJ I am not mad, but how you say about Travis shooting killing both Kyle and Ed, see that's where you don't understand. Travis didn't shoot Kyle Ed did. And how they would be sad about Kyle dyeing. I know he had done something bad, but he didn't deserve to die for it (Thou alot of ppl would think he should). I just wanted to bring another shocker to top Ed being the kidnapper. Aswell as Kyle. Thank you for your review. But to tell you the story is not going to end like you think it will. I may be foreshadowing it, but that is not how it is going to end. You will see in three more chapters.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

"Lily! Wait!" Travis called to Lily as she was heading out the door.  
  
"Yea, Trav." Lily turned back to him.  
  
"Where you going?" Travis asked as he go himself a bowl of cereal.  
  
"I am going to see the editor. He says he might publish my book." Lily smiled coming back to the small island in the middle of their studio apartment.  
  
"Oh you finished?" Travis asked as he began to eat.  
  
"Last night. That's why I didn't come to bed til late." Lily smiled. "Actually I finished around 11:00 I just went into the studio and worked on a song."  
  
"Another single from our own Shady Lane?" Travis joked.  
  
"Well, Smog, for your information, yes, hopefully." Lily laughed. "Hey don't you have work today?"  
  
"Actually it's Saturday. I don't have work today." Travis said not looked up from his cereal. "What time will you be home?"  
  
"I won't be home til around 6:00. I have to go meet up with the others and tell them about the song." Lily kissed Travis on the cheek. "I have the last chapter out for you read."  
  
"Why not wait til the book is published?"  
  
"I want you to read it. Okay? Bye baby." Lily began to head toward the door when Travis grabbed her by the waist and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Lily then left and Travis got to work on fixing their dinner for that night.  
  
---  
  
As the chicken was cooking Travis picked up the last chapter of Lily's book and began to read.

_** After my rape, Kyle's death, and being discovered that we were Radio Free Roscoe me, Robbie, Travis stopped broadcasting as Smog, Question Mark, and Shady lane. No we continued as our original names. I mean what is the point of continuing as a secret identity when everyone already knew about who we were.  
  
Gladly we still had our loyal listeners, who loved us as our nicknames, love us just as much as ourselves. It made me get over the pain of having to go through test to find out if Kyle or Ed infected me with a disease or a cild I was not ready for. But, as a favor from God almost, I was not infected at all. Me and Travis were really happy about that. He loves me greatly and I love him too.  
  
We are actually going on our fifth year together and living in New York. Travis got a great job as a producer. My producer actually. Though he has other bands he produces his main project is my career. Coming out with my debut cd soon.  
  
My dreams are finally coming true. I am living with the man I love and I am doing what I love most. Robbie lives back in Roscoe with his wife Tara and their son Peter and I am happy to say that me and Travis are the godparents. We are actually going to go visit them soon. Because Thanksgiving is just around the corner and we are suppose to be together with everyone, even Ray who I finally forgave and became friends with again.  
  
I feel like my life is now complete. And I am only twenty-one. Wow, it is amazing. I can't wait to start a family with Travis, because I know he is the man who completes me. And I am going to spend the rest of my life with him. Always and forever.  
**_  
Travis sat down the last papers smiling, to himself. "What's that smell?" Travis asked himself. "Shit! The chicken!"  
  
----  
  
Lily was having a great day as she walked down the street and passed a wedding shop. She stopped at it looked at the white gowns in the window. Especially one that stuck out to her.  
  
It was a pearl white with black stitching and red beads sewed into a corset. The veil was white cloth with light red ends connected to a beautiful teria with light green gems. The gown went all the way down about a foot past her feet.(A/N: I am describing my wedding dress which I will get done custumely or I'll just go to Hot Topic to save the money) It was gorgeous.  
  
Lily sighed and continued walking to her apartment.  
  
----  
  
"Travis! I need to talk to you." Lily called as she opened the door to see the place dark only lite by a few candles at the island in the middle of the kitchen/living room. "Travis, you there?"  
  
"Yes?" Travis' voice whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Travis!" Lily squeaked as she jumped. She then turned to face him as he pushed her toward the island and half of his face lite up in the light. "What's the special occasion?"  
  
"No reason. I just wanted to have a special night." Travis grinned as he kissed Lily. "Though I kinda, um, burnt the chicken. So instead of a nice meal I got us Chinese food."  
  
"Chinese food. Great." Lily smiled as Travis pulled the chair out for her. "That's really romantic."  
  
"I was reading the last chapter you wrote." Travis said giving her some chomain and rice and ignoring her comment.  
  
"What did you think of it?" Lily asked as she downed the wine.  
  
"Amazing Lily. I loved it." Travis smiled as they began to dig in.  
  
"Well then you'll like this. They're going to publish it."  
  
"Awsome!" Travis smiled as he took a drink of his wine. "Um, Lily we need to talk."  
  
"What about?" Lily asked as she began to pour another glass of wine.  
  
"Us."  
  
------------  
  
What do you think is going to happen? Is he going to break up with her or is he going to do something else? Give me your guesses. I want to see how many people got this right.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	24. me being bored and had nothing to write

Trily interrupted  
  
Well on with the story.

* * *

RECAPIEPEPE (heheheh I said pepe.)  
  
"Well then you'll like this. They're going to publish it."  
  
"Awsome!" Travis smiled as he took a drink of his wine. "Um, Lily we need to talk."  
  
"What about?" Lily asked as she began to pour another glass of wine.  
  
"Us."  
  
-----

NOW!!!  
  
"Um, Travis, what do you mean us?" Lily looked at him almost dropping the wine bottle.  
  
"I mean. Us. You and me." Travis said.  
  
_ 'Oh god! He's ending it!'_ Lily thought in horror as Travis fumbled through his food.  
  
"We've been together almost 5 years. And we've been through alot our first year. With Kyle's death. Ed's conviction. You being raped. Audrey spreading the rumors. And RFR being discovered." Travis said like he had this all planned out. "And I am not the type to do this, but I want to do this so...." Lily just stared at him. "I want you to have something special that you can have pictures of." Travis then whistled for something and Ronny their boxer puppy came running in with a bag in his mouth but he didn't get to them without running into the fridge.  
  
"What's this?" Lily asked as Travis got the bag from Ronny's mouth and opened it.  
  
"This. This I wanted to talk about." Travis said pulling something out of the bag. "Lily. You are everything I wanted in a woman. And I never thought I would be with you this long." Travis then turned to her and got down on one knee. "Lily, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my god. Travis..." Lily gasped. "This isn't like you. I thought you weren't into marriage."  
  
"I'm not. But I know you want to dress like a princess for one day and have your dad give you off to me. So I am willing to do this. If you say yes of course." Travis said with a smile as he open his hand to show a beautiful ring.  
  
"Yes. I will." Lily smiled as Travis put the ring on.  
  
"I walked by the jewelry store everyday and just stare at it. I wanted to get you it and went in to get it when I learned it was an engagement ring and I got it and thought I might as well ask you." Travis told her. He turned on the lights so Lily got a better look.  
  
It had a silver ring band with a black onyx diamond in the middle with navy blue and red stones went around it shaped as a heart. Lily just stared at it getting tears in her eyes. She was soo happy that she kissed Travis with full on passion. Travis picked her up and still kissing her he carried her to their room.  
  
quick A/N: I am not going to describe it. So sorry to all those prevs.  
  
! Thanksgiving !  
  
"Pete!" Lily smiled as she picked up the two year old boy running to her. "Hey Robbie. Hey Tara." Lily hugged Robbie and his wife. "You gotten so big!"  
  
"Hey, Travis." Robbie hugged Travis.  
  
"Hey, there!" A voice said from the door way of the kitchen. Lily and Travis looked up and saw Ray.  
  
"Ray!" Lily sat down Pete and hugged Ray. Travis then hugged Ray. "So how's our bachelor?"  
  
"Not a bachelor anymore." Ray smiled as he motioned a pretty black woman to him. "Guys. Meet Racheal. Me and her got married in Vegas three days ago."  
  
"Congrats." Lily hugged Racheal.  
  
"Now what is this?" Tara said in her Italian accent while grabbing Lily's hand. "Is this what I think it is?"  
  
"Yea. We're getting married."  
  
Everyone had a great time. Everyone's family came and they had a big feast.  
  
---

Sorry so short. But I changed it to only one chapter left of them talking then an Epilogue. Ok. R/r. Because this is almost over.


	25. The long awaited chapter

Trily inturrupted

Wow I haven't updated in a while. Well I have been busy. Ok. Well here it is. The last chapter, but there is an Epologue coming out.

* * *

After they all had thanksgiving dinner, Robbie, Ray, Travis, and Lily decided to go to the old station.

"Wow. It's been three years since I've been here." Lily whispered as she touched her old head phones.

"Four years for me." Ray said sitting in his old chair. Travis of course was in his booth.

"I come here everyday. Just to think." Robbie said. "There's alot of memories here."

"Yea there is." Lily smiled as she sat down in her old chair.

"Everything seems to be working fine. It's like we just finished using it."

"What do you guys say?" Robbie smiled.

"Say about what?"

"What do you guys say about being Shady Lane, Pronto, Smog, and Question Mark one last time."

"Yea. But it's too late now. I mean everyone is probably asleep." Lily said.

"Tomorrow then. I'll tell Mickey." Robbie smiled.

"Lets do it." Ray smiled.

The next day they all went to the radio station at the same time they always did when they were in High school. Lily brought her guitar and sat in her old seat. Travis got everything ready and did the count down. Soon they were on the air and Robbie started out with his old famous Saying, "Hello, I am question Mark and I am wondering, What are you doing back on the air after three years? Well the answer is simple actually. We finally reunited after sooo many years and decided to do one last broadcast as Ouestion mark..."

"Pronto..."

"Shady Lane...."

"And Smog." Travis finished.

"And this is Radio free..."

"ROSCOE!" they all said together.

They did their old segments like they use to with pride and ran alittle over time. but They enjoyed everymoment of it and they felt proud they did it. "this is Radio free roscoe signing out...for good this time." Lily finished the segment. Travis turned everything and walked out of his old booth and the group did a group hug. And that was the last of the Radio free Roscoe.

* * *

Srry so short and came too late hope I didn't lose my readers. So review me please! 


End file.
